Dahvie Vanity…my dad?
by So4ie Que Vanity
Summary: First of all Sofia (me) hates her dad, then she finds our something really interesting… read the story to find out what


Dahvie Vanity… my dad? Part 1

I am a big fan of BOTDF especially Dahvie. My name's Sofia Henderson, I've got black hair with purple smoky dip-dye, red and white bangs, light brown eyes and a skinny torso. I hate my dad he's abusive because of that my mum left him with my twin brother and sister, she was threatened to leave me behind… so that he can have someone to abuse: me. My dad abuses me of little things, he doesn't give me that much food, he makes me do all the work, he always comes home late drunk with this girl Lily Logan she's about 24 and he's 46… huge age gap. I don't feel as if he's my real dad we're just different he doesn't even look like me, my friends say that I'm more like Dahvie… that I should be his daughter...

I listen to songs like: Possession, Hell on Heels, Don't Want To Be Like You, Bewitched, Sexting and so on.

I was on my iPod when my dad barged in and snatched it away and threw it on the bed.

"You better be out of the house by seven" he said not looking at anything but me

"Why?" I said sitting up.

"Cuz Lily's coming now get out" his gruff voice filled the room.

"I thought you said I can get out of the house by seven" I looked down at my watch" and it's only six thirty"

"Your lucky I didn't hit you yet" turning around slowly in a threatening voice.

"Now your just changing the subject!" I stood up now just regretting I did that.

He walked up to me, towered over me, grabbed both my arms and twisted them to my back.

"I'm telling you now… get out or I might do summat right bad" his voice burned the inside of my ear, his grip tightened on my wrists making me wince. I close my eyes and let my tears stream out,"get out" he said, he let me go and pushed me to the floor.

"By the time I get back up here you should be out… just remember I can do much worse" he left the room with me still on the floor.

I got up and stood there, and thought about what my friends say about Dahvie being my dad… how would that feel? God it will feel great! He's nice to all his fans so he'll obviously will be nice to his kids.

Smiling, I walked down the stairs and walked out, I pushed my collar up, it was freezing outside and dark you could barely see anything, I carried on walking down the street and later on bought a bottle of coke, chicken and chips with sweets for a snack. What seems like hours stacked by, I reached home hoping that my dad's asleep or his girlfriend's gone, I took a deep breath and opened the door, the lights were off.

"Looks like that big brat's asleep" I whispered

I quietly walked up the stairs, I went into my bedroom and switched the light on. I looked around the room it was messy: there was clothes everywhere, a guitar in the corner, and sweet wrappers and shoes on the floor, I don't like my room, the only thing I like is the BOTDF posters on the walls. First my dad used to rip all the posters off and say they were bullshit. Now I've got a lock on my bedroom door whenever I go out I always lock it.

I took a shower and changed my clothes for bed and fell asleep.

I woke up at seven o'clock for school, school was ok with the friends and school work but when it comes to my enemies they never leave me and my friends alone they bully me because we're emo... our school is separated into two parts I lead all emos, goths, and scenes while Jade, the person I hate the most, leads all the bright colored people with bright personalities. It's like war we haven't stopped fighting in 3 years. I got ready put my make-up on, straightened my hair and headed out.

I walked down the street and saw my friends: Samantha, Sam for short, Joey, Carly, Kat and Tori. All their names sound all bright but their looks aren't they all wear black and they have coloured hair. I ran up to them.

"Hi!" I waved at them, they all waved back. We all walked to school silently until someone finally talked.

"So umm… does your-dad still… hit you and that stuff?" said Joey thinking she might get hit, knowing that I get quite angry.

"Yea… but I don't wanna talk about it… please"

"Right… I'm sorry"

"It's ok" I replied quietly

"Ok ok forget that… I got us all tickets for BOTDF concert on Sunday at the O2 arena!" Said Tori hoping to make me happy.

"Really? How? OMG I can't believe it… my dad won't let me go."

"No I think he will" said Carly she thought long and hard "is there a time where he kicks you out of the house?"

"Yea he kicks me out of the house when his girlfriend comes and that's everyday"

"Yea you get kicked out and go to the concert and come back" said Kat

"Yea that doesn't seem bad as a idea" said Sam

"Yea ok I'll do that" she said finally smiling.

The school day finished easily, the school work was ok and Jade didn't bother me or my friends. I came home and opened the door and found my dad on the sofa with his girlfriend, Lily. They were holding hands and were quietly talking and obviously stopped when I walked in.

I put my school bag on the floor and turned to go upstairs.

"Wait" my dad's voice echoed

"What?" I said rudely, turning around

"Me and Lily are engaged" he said looking at her

"So… what difference does it make to me? Why should I care?" I said and put my foot on the stairs. Until he talked.

"Because your'e going to have a new mum"

I closed my eyes tight and turned around.

"No she's not my mum, you keep Lily with you cuz I don't want her" I started to shout… the first time in ages " I don't want you either, you shouldn't deserve to get married to anyone I wish you would die and get out of my life forever I hate you and your guts!" I finished with rage in my eyes. I whipped around and stormed upstairs. I ran to my bedroom and sat there crying.

My dad or Lily wouldn't come upstairs, so I went downstairs to see if they are there: they weren't so I went out to find my friends. I roamed around and went to the park. I looked around and I saw Kat. I walked up to her, and said hi.

We sat on the swings and talked , I took out my iPod and started to listen to music an sang along.

She smiled and kept on swinging.

"Hey remember tomorrow it's the BOTDF concert" she whispered

I nodded still listening to the music, she looked at me smiling and looked away.

"Are you looking forward to seeing Dahvie and Jayy?" She leaned in.

"What do you mean?" I took off my earplugs and put my iPod away "they only meet Dahvie and Jayy if they have passes"

She smiled a cheeky smile.

"Wait… what your trying to say is that we have backstage passes?"

"Yep" "Oh my god… I should thank Tori"

"You should"

We both laughed and we ended up going home she walked me home and I waved at her at the foot of the steps. I stepped inside and there was my dad and his fiancée.

I ignored them and went straight upstairs.

I slammed the door shut, and cried again but wiped all my tears and thought of Dahvie and the concert.

I woke up, thinking it will be a bad day, then remembered it was the BOTDF concert, jumped up and ran into the shower singing Possession. I got out of the shower and chose my clothes: a BOTDF band-t, black jeans and red converse. I got my hair straight and put it in a ponytail and headed out to got to Tori's house. We had to go early because the concert starts at 11 o'clock in the morning and finishes at 9 at night. When I went downstairs I saw my dad and his fiancée again. I ran outside and slammed the door. I walked slowly to Tori's house, there was a lot of time left it starts at 11 and it was only 10:30, Tori's big brother, Brandon is going to take us. He's 22, married and is going to have a kid. I reached their place at 10:40. I knocked at their door and Tori's mum opened it.

"Oh Sofia! Come in come in!" She opened the door even more and waved me in. I walked inside and saw that everyone was there: Tori, Kat, Carly, Joey, Sam, Tori's parents, Brandon and a lady laying on his stomach which looked like his wife, Emma. Tori got up and hugged me.

"I'm soo glad you reached here, I can't believe your'e here… you came." She let go of me and walked back, smiling.

Brandon got up walked up to me, smiling.

"Haven't seen you ages" he said and hugged me. He's not like other men he's not like them sophisticated people, he's kiddish, his clothes are like a hot 16 year old but his arms are like big boulders and his voice is gruff but still gentle.

The lady walked up slowly holding her bump- she is definitely his wife. She smiled and took a hand out.

"Hi I'm Emma, Brandon's wife nice to meet you."

"Hey I'm Sofia nice to meet you too"

Tori's mum was enjoying the scene until she remembered the concert.

"Ok ok it's time for the concert come on come on" she said smiling.

They all went out side apart from Tori's parents, we jumped into the car and headed off. We reached the arena and got our tickets checked, and walked inside: the stage was big, with rows and rows where people are going to stand. At the front there are railings and guards standing behind it, there were ropes hanging down from the ceilings we walked ahead and stood at the front row waiting for more people to come and the concert to start.

The audience was packed and Dahvie and Jayy were singing Bewitched.

"You're attractive, little witch you're beautiful.

You're wickedness little witch, you broke my heart.

Intruding words little witch, you cast a spell.

Mass destroyer little witch my beautiful apocalypse…"

They finished the song and the concert and it went great, but the only thing was that when Dahvie looked at me, he had a face, as if he was remembering something… remembering something about me.

It was time to meet Dahvie and Jayy backstage, we were waiting outside when a security guard came out in front of a bunch of girls.

"Guys it's time for you to go, come on" he popped inside the room " Dahvie we got a few more"

"Alright bring them in" I heard his voice it was not like the kind of voice I heard in his music videos or interviews or with his fans filming it was much nicer, more deeper more gentle.

We walked inside the room with Dahvie, Jayy, Michael, Brandy and Ryan sitting down and talking.

"Thanks John that'll do" Dahvie said " well guys welcome to backstage of BOTDF, you guys are gonna have a lot of fun. Come on sit down" he got up to make some room and sat back down when we all found a space.

He clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

"So you are the last ones and that we're free for the next few days I was wondering wether we can all know each other and have some fun…" he looked around "we good?"

"Yea" said Brandon said finally, smiling

Brandy noticed him and smiled.

"You're quite a handsome lad… you single?" She said smiling.

"I'm married" he said and put a arm around Emma and a hand on her bump, she smiled and pressed her head on him. Brandy spotted the bump and turned around.

Dahvie looked down smiling slightly, trying to hide it. I smiled looking at him: I love his smile, it's beautiful that's the only the only thing that makes me happy. He looked up at me and smiled a beautiful smile it was different, more lovely to see. I smiled and he looked away.

"Ok ok enough of this let's get to know our names, right there's this little game you say your name and tell a little bit about yourself" said Jayy "ok Dahvie you're the band leader you start" he said looking at him.

"Right ok, I'm Dahvie and I love Monster… a lot"

"I'm Jayy and I'm gay"

"I'm Brandy and I played the violin when I was like 7"

"I'm Brandon and I can play the guitar, drums and piano"

I'm Emma and I've got an amazing husband" she said looking at Brandy, smiling.

"I'm Tori and I hate dolls"

"I'm Kat and I love lasagne"

"I'm Carly and I… umm have a crush on a guy" she said quietly, blushing

"I'm Ryan and I haven't had girlfriend for 2 years"

"I'm Michael and I love pizza"

"I'm Joey and I live with 4 annoying brothers"'

"I'm Sam and I'm scared of clowns"

It was my turn but I didn't know what to say.

"I'm Sofia and-" I started to say until Kat interrupted me.

"She been called Sofia Vanity because… well people think it's better for her to be your daughter"

"I'm not surprised" Dahvie said.

"Why?" Asked Kat leaning forward in her seat.

Jayy looked at Dahvie with a scared look.

"Because when I was 16 I was dating Rebecca" he said looking down, Michael gaped that he said his dead girlfriend's name without crying "And then we had a kid, her name was Sofia, cuz kids have the same look as now, she had the exact same look as you"

"Then where is she now?"

He started to cry, Jayy looked at him heartbroken.

"Someone took her away said we were too young to raise it, then 9 years later Becky died…" he ended up with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry" said Emma

"No it's ok… wonder where my baby is… we looked for her for 3 years but we still couldn't find her even the police helped then they confirmed that she…" he gulped and looked away.

"God Dahvie… I'm so sorry" said Tori crying. She then hugged Emma for support.

"Do you believe that she's…" said Emma stroking Tori's head.

"No… I will find her, no matter what even if it means to take my life away… before Becky died I promised her that I'll find our kid, I'm not gonna rest until I do" he finished with a stern look on his face.

The bodyguard who took us in came back.

"Sir it's time for them to go right after autographs and CD selling"

"Cheers, now who wants autographs?" Asked Dahive with his arms stretched out, and eyes red.

Everyone walked up to him including me, everyone got there autographs and I was the last one, on one arm he gave his autograph and the other he gave his phone number. He tapped gently on my arm which had his phone number.

"Call me whenever you need help… you look troubled, just remember I'll always be there."

"Thanks Dahvie" I smiled. He smiled back, and hugged me. I hugged him back, resting my head on his shoulder not wanting to let go: no one has ever hugged me before, only my friends had, but this hug was different, his arms were tight around me but gentle, really gentle. He let go of me and cupped my face with his hands and looked down at me.

"Go on, your friends might be waiting for you" his deep voice grumbled but it was still gentle "go on" he kissed me on my forehead and I left. I caught up with them when they were waiting for me outside the car. Brandon saw me in the crowd and ran towards me.

"Where were you?" He said, he grabbed hold of my hand and led me to the car.

We reached home in 3 hours after stopping at McDonalds and the toilet.

They dropped me off first worried my dad might do something. I opened the door and my dad was sitting on the sofa. He was looking down at the floor.

"Close the door" he said very quietly

"Umm ok" I turned to close the door "what's the matter?"

"YOU… YOU'RE THE MATTER!" "WHERE DID YOU GO ALL THIS FUCKING TIME?"

"I-I went to the BOTDF concert"

"YOU WHAT?" He walked over to me and grabbed hold of my jaw and squeezed them hard. "You know what they are? They're bullshit, they make your mind go all crazy no wonder your like this all emo and black-loving." He whispered

He wouldn't let go. I started to cry a bit and because of that he squeezed it even harder.

"This is the most worst thing you've done… and with every sin comes with every punishment" he whispered in a threatening way.

He went upstairs and came back with a horse whip.

He whipped me once, twice, thrice again and again. He whipped me on the arm, my back and my legs. I covered my face trying to stop the pain, but it was no use the pain was searing he had done much worse before, but I couldn't remember because it was that bad. I begged him not to do it, told him it hurt me but he just laughed and did it even harder. He then took me by my arm forcefully and took me to my room, he put me near the door while he went over to the window and opened it. He grabbed hold of my wrist and sat me on the window sill, he put his face near mine.

"This time you really pissed me off… and this time I'm really gonna hurt you: your gonna go up there" he chuckled and pointed up to the sky.

I breathed deeply and hoped he was just joking.

"Last time I was too nice. I hit you less harder I shouldn't of done that this one will teach you a lesson" he put his hand on my shoulder, smiled then tugged at it, I fell. I closed my eyes hoping I will die die in peace. I hit the floor with a hard thud, I lay there on the floor with my right knee pointing inwards, my back felt as if it was broken and my arms outstretched. I saw him up on the window and he looked at me for a little while and then slammed the window shut. My eyes felt dizzy,everything kept on being blurry. I couldn't see anything properly and eventually it was all black…

I opened my eyes and found myself in a bed a hospital bed, everyone was around me: Tori, Kat, Carly, Joey, Sam, Tori's parents and Emma. Everything was blurry all I saw were outlines. And surprisingly I saw my dad in the corner with his arms crossed and with a face like as he's disgusted to see me… alive.

"Are you ok?" Asked Emma holding my hand

I tried to talk but there was a breathing mask on me so I nodded.

"What did the doctor say about me?" I said breathing deeply, while I talked my ribs hurt.

"We don't know, the results haven't come yet" said Kat with tears in her eyes, she leaned over me "why would your dad do that?"

"I don't know…" I looked at him with the corner of my eyes, he was just standing there looking outside the window.

The door opened and Brandon with some other people came one with brightly white, red and black clorored hair, with three other men and another woman. I squinted to see who it was, it looked like Dahvie… he came closer and sat on the bed and held my hand. It was Dahvie.

He got his face right next to mine.

"How you feeling?" He whispered in my ear, still holding my hand

"Fine… completely broken down but fine" I smiled a little that made him smile. If I was right his eyes were red and a single tear came out his eye.

"Who would do such a thing to you?" He said his thumb stroking my hand

"My-" I looked over towards the corner where my dad was he looked at me with small eyes "no-one" I said instead and looked at the floor.

Dahvie held my chin with three fingers and made me look up at him.

"You were about to say something or a name… tell me" he looked me right in the eye, his eyes were a beautiful shade of green which made me burn inside that I lied to him, his eyes wanted something… the truth, I closed my eyes tight, and took a deep breath.

"My… dad… threw me… out… of… the…window" I looked at the floor l looked back up and saw that Dahvie was crying.

"Dahvie…?" I tried to get up and finally in the end I did, "what's wrong?"

"I just feel the pain you have with the broken arm, the whole life and everything, and I feel disgusted that you call him dad"

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled

"That son of a bitch took away my daughter" he said pointing at him, " he took away my daughter and… treated her like shit" he got up and walked over to him in the corner " if you knew you couldn't take care of a kid only at the age 2 then why did you take her? You took away my daughter and you don't know how I lived a life without her… you don't know how her mum felt without her, when I found out I was going to have a kid I thought everyone was going to go against me… I thought my mum will kick me out, and the neighbours will say bad stuff… and I… thought Becky was going to abort the baby- my baby you tortured for the past eleven years, and I couldn't do anything" he stopped there with the tears in his eyes. I just sat there flabbergasted people were right: I should've been Dahvie's daughter and it was true…

"I took away your daughter just for fun… I wanted to see your reaction… oh trust me it was fun torturing her… but for this torture if it weren't for that stupid Miss Johnson, she would've been dead by now" he pointed a finger at Dahvie.

He then walked towards me and held my arm, the broken one, really hard.

"WHY WERE YOU BEING SUCH A BITCH AND SNUCK OUT SEE THEIR SHOW!?" He twisted my arm and made me scream, Dahvie ran towards him and twisted his arm.

"No one and I mean no one lays a hand on my daughter while I'm here" he whispered in a way so cold and so bloodcurdling that it scares you to the bone. He was wincing due to the pain my dad was giving him, I rubbed my arm hoping the pain will go away.

"Dad leave him alone the police will come and sort him out" I said, dad walked over towards me throwing my fake dad on the floor and sat on the bed.

"Say that again… dad" he was looking at me for a long time

"Dad… d-dad…" I looked at him in a gentle way "my dad, the dad I had and always will, my only dad that I looked up to, the dad I know… know that actually loves and cares for me" I finished with a weep

"Hey hey hey" he said wiping wiping away my tears "don't cry please… your the only daughter and don't want to see you in pain" he still had his hands on my face when Kat made a noise: she was crying. All that time everyone was there but it only seemed as if me, dad and my foster dad were there. The doctor came in with pieces of paper: it looked like the results from the scan. Dad got up and walked towards the doctor and they both were talking… very quietly.

Dahvie and the doctor walked towards us.

"Well? Is she ok?" Said Emma

"She's fine but she needs special care; her back is bruised but not broken-that's how you survived- her arm is badly broken, her ribs are broken so she can't breath properly and in the future she will have asthma but, she will be fine don't worry" he smiled, "anyway I should be going any help just call"

"Thanks" said Dahvie and kissed me on the cheek

I smiled and went for his hand and tried to squeeze it: it was no use I was too weak, he instead squeezed my hand and smiled.

"Mum must have been proud of you" I said very quietly

"Yea… if only she was here… it would have been much better"

Everyone was quiet until the police came barging in.

"Where is Mr. Dennis Henderson? Someone has filed a case against him"

"He's right in the corner there" said Brandon pointing towards him

"Right come on you" he went for his shoulder and the second police got hands handcuffed "got something to say?" He asked him

"Yea I will get your daughter and you…just watch" he said he stumbled to the floor and got thrown out of the door

"Don't worry sir he won't do such a stupid thing like that we'll keep him locked up" he said and walked out

It was 2 weeks since I found out I was Dahvie's daughter, I was still in the hospital. I was waiting for my dad to come pick me up. He came with someone, she was a girl,she had long black hair with blue and purple streaks, she had brown eyes and she was quite pretty. I arched my eyebrows looking at her.

"Dad who is she?"

"Oh that's my girlfriend: Lucy"

"Oh…" now I felt embarrassed

"Come on… careful" he took my hand and Lucy the other they both got me up obviously with the help of crutches.

We slowly reached my dad's car and he put me on the front seat. He got in and Lucy got in the back seat, we all put our seat belt on and headed off.

"Have you ever seen England before?" My dad said his hands on the wheel

"Yea I lived there most of my life I moved here only when I was 12 so like 1 year here and the rest there"

"Cool" he was still driving when he looked back at Lucy "you ok?"

"Yea yea I'm fine, it's just that I saw you too talking after a long time I just didn't want to butt in"

"Right…" he said

I was quiet for the rest of the journey

"Is everything alright?" My dad asked

"Yea just wondering how's it gonna be like" I said looking out of the window

"Trust me it'll be great" he said and held my hand tight

We reached after quite a while, dad took me out of the car while Lucy locked it and they both led me to the door.

"You ready?" My dad said his face next to mine

"Yea…" I took a deep breath and he opened the door. It was a nice place the living was colorful which led to the kitchen.

A woman walked out of the kitchen she looked like dad's mum, she saw me and ran towards me.

"Oh Sofia sweetie is that you? Oh My God she's grown so much. Rebecca must really be proud of you Dahvie"

"Mmmmm…" he said looking at the floor.

"Dad you ok?" I said with a hand on his arm and squeezed it hard

"Yea I'm fine just remembering… stuff… with her" he was in trance until his sister came in Carey.

"Hey is that Sofia? Wow she's grown…she looks like you Dahvie" she said smiling

Dahvie looked at the floor smiling and blushing slightly

"But got Becky's eyes…"

I looked down at the floor and tears spilt out.

"Hey why are you crying?" He asked kneeling down

"It's just that I only saw mum for 2 years and I don't know how she looks like, and I forget the moments with her for the 2 years before I got taken away… even know I don't know her that much I miss her- dad tell me more about her please"

My dad was still kneeling on the floor, looking at me.

"All I can say is that she was beautiful just like you… the same eyes, the smile and the way you look at people… you look at them in a way that they know you're nice and beautiful… just like your mum" he got up and hugged me and started to cry.

"Alright alright enough if this… love take her upstairs while I make some food for her, go on" she waved her hand at him and walked to the kitchen

Dad slowly wiped away his tears and gently grabbed hold of my hand and took me upstairs with great difficulty

He showed me my room, it was quite big and colorful, it had a little closet and a bathroom and a king-sized bed.

"This is your room… you like it?"

I looked around the room and smiled.

"I love it" I smiled

He smiled and took me to my bed he laid me down and was about it go until I grabbed hold of his fingers just in time

"W-where you going?"

"Downstairs…why?"

"I'm scared…please don't go… please" I begged him, he sat on the bed looking puzzled

"Why are you so scared of being alone in a bedroom?"

"It's just cuz my other dad he was that mean he used to hit me while I was asleep"

"He hit my baby while asleep? That brat…" he looked away with a disgusted face

I looked at him and laughed a little bit

"What?" He looked puzzled he was so cute when looks puzzled

"It's just that you look funny when you get angry"

"Excuse me… I look funny?" He said with a eyebrow up

I looked at him and sniggered

"Now you just look stupid" I said looking at him smiling

"Oh shut up" he crossed his arms and looked away

"You know I still love you… right?"

He still had arms crossed not looking at me, he was thinking something as if deciding something

"Yea…" he smiled in the end and kissed me on the forehead

His mum came in and sat on the bed

"Umm… I was in the kitchen when I remembered what to make and seem as you're new I was wondering you can choose what to eat, Sofia"

"Umm… lasagne… please" I smiled, I never tasted lasagne before and was dying to how it taste like

"Ok lasagne it is… what about for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Mum let her rest" he leaned in " don't mind her she always like that"

"Dahvie!" She said and slapped his back

"What? Mum it's true!"

"One more word and I'll-"

"Ok ok I'm sorry" he said shielding his face with his hands

I laughed and he smiled

"Now that's what I want… everyday" he stroked my cheek with one finger and couldn't help but kiss me on the nose

His mum left and Carey walked in

"Dahvie out" she said standing there with her hands on her hips

"Why?"

"Cuz… me and Sofia are gonna have a girl talk"

"About what?" He said standing up she put a sarcastic face on

"Do you really wanna know?"

"… yes" he said looking at her with a face

"Fine we will talk about boys, hair and-"

"Ok ok that's enough I don't wanna hear the last bit"

"Oh trust me you don't" she smiled

"Ew you girls are monsters" he said walked out

Carey laughed and kneeled beside my bed

"Right if you don't know me then I'm Dahvie's younger half sister and I'm your aunt" she said

"You're pretty"I smiled: she had short light brown hair, green eyes just like dad's and a smile that warms your heart

"Aww you are soo sweet… god thank you" she was slightly blushing but was smiling at at the same time and went for my cheeks as pulled them, then kissed me on my forehead "I missed you, you know that?" I was only 14 when I had you as my niece and I loved playing with you all that time… Becky use call us two dollies and Dahvie well he used call us copies because we were exact same… but I always thought you were like your mum… she was beautiful, she was so nice she used to save me from me and Dahvie's fights" she was crying in my shoulder when I got her off

"Aunt Carey you said we will have a girl talk, are we?"

"Yea ummm… yea we will" she said wiping away her tears "right do you have a crush of a bf?" She said smiling

"Umm… yea I've got a bf"

"A bf? Wow! Tell me more about him like his name, age and that stuff" she looked at me with a sharp eye

"Well his name is Chad Shanas umm he's 16 and… he's gorgeous" I said day dreamily

"Ooh someone's in love" she said with a a eyebrow up

"Oh shut up" I said blushing

"Who's in love?" Said dad with a plate of lasagne

"Ummm… I am" I said with a scared voice

"You're in love?" He said walking forward

"Yea…" I said looking down at the ground

He smiled and hugged me

I looked up shocked

"What? You think I'm a tight dad?" He said his arms still around me "ok ok forget that just eat god knows what that other one gives you… eat as much as you want"

"Umm dad one of my arms are broken and the other one the doctor says I shouldn't use due bad circumstances"

"God why do I have to do all the work?" he got a spoonful of lasagne and put it in my mouth. I ate and he smiled luckily, I ate the whole lasagne and fell asleep…

I woke up to find my dad next to me asleep holding my hand, I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder and snuggled up to his neck that made him ticklish

"Hey stop it!" He said finally waking up "what are you doing?"

"I was uhh… he he waking you up- yea"

"Right yea ok a good way waking me up see your gramma god I have to get water and splash it on her to get her I'm nothin" he said pointing at his chest

"I heard that" a stern voice came from the door

"Ayeeee he he hey mum ahem… what doping you hear?"

"Ha ha don't play games with me mister" she said pointing at him she then turned towards me " right sweetie forget that idiot…" he gasped shocked that his mother called him names "what do you want for breakfast?" She said finally ignoring dad's funny shocked looks

"Umm maybe pancakes?" I said with a innocent look

"Ok then pancakes it is" she said and tapped my nose

I smiled and turned to me dad

"Why do you always fight with her?"

"She started it" he said in a baby voice

"Why do you always be such a big baby?"

"When did you learn to insult your father like that?!"

"With my own dad's love"

"Aww your too sweet to be mad at" he said and hugged me he looked at the floor for some reason

"Dad why are you looking floor?" I said looking down I seen his shoulder shrug and looked back up "Aunt Carey is that you?" I saw a girl with great big bushy hair and pj's that didn't even suit her

Dad looked back up.

"Eeeee! What is that?" He said and leaned forward to look closer

"I'm your sister" he got startled and shocked

"What?" He said

"Yea well at least I don't look like you when I see girls all the time"

He blinked slowly " you did not just say that"

She smiled and walked out of the door.

Gramma came back with two plates of pancakes and one glass of orange juice, she put it on the bookshelf near the bed

"Enjoy… and yes Dahvie this is for you too"

Dad smiled and picked up both the plates and in one ate

from and the other fed me.

"Hey after we're done I was wondering I can tell some your baby stories…yea?"

"Ok sure" I smiled and drank my orange juice

Aunt Carey came in with her hair all nice and got clothes that finally suits her I smiled,

"You still look pretty" I said looking at her

"Aww thank you sweetie" he ran over to me and hugged me

There was a ringtone coming from under my bed, it was my phone, I picked it up, it was Brandon

"Hey Brandon what's up?" I arched my eyebrows I heard noises but it was like somewhere but couldn't make our what. "Hey Brandon where you?"

"Umm I'm I the hospital… Emma just had a kid, a boy"

"What really?! OMG congrats dude your a dad! Which hospital?"

"What?" Dad said shaking me slightly

"Ummm Southern General"

"Ok I'll be there" I looked up at my dad and out the phone down "dad my friend's brother just had a kid and I was wondering if I can meet them"

"Yea sure, but you have to get ready first"

"Ok" I got changed with the help of Aunt Carey and got sent downstairs with Aunt Carey. Me, dad, Lucy and Aunt Carey got into the car and drove off. We reached the hospital,it looked old but still nice, we got to the reception and saw a nurse we asked where Emma is put and went to find it.

We finally found Tori the door on her phone, she looked up and smiled when we reached her.

"So, where is the baby?" Dad said

"He's inside with Emma and Brandon" she said pointing towards the door

"Why are you standing outside?" Dad asked

"It's cuz that they wanna have their own time… together that's why" she said "come on" she walked in through a room full of babies and mums, we reached right in the end and that's where we found them.

Emma was on the bed and Brandon was picking the baby by the window, there was one couple who looked like Emma's parents, with Brandon's parents and a little girl who was Tori's cousin.

E at Brandon holding the baby, he was so quiet and looked wreaked seeing the baby, but his eyes were red.

"Tori what happened to Brandon's eyes?"

"He was crying…he got scared summat might happen to the baby" she said

"Oh right… do you have a name for the baby?" I asked Brandon

"Yea… Aaron" he smiled and at on the bed, he lied Aaron down on the bed, he had green eyes just like Brandon and the nose, he was so small and fragile and cute.

"That is a nice name" said Dahvie " and such a cute baby

"He's got the eyes from his dad"masjid Emma looking down at him

"And the beautifulness from his mum" he said looking at Emma with day-dreaming eyes

I smiled and looked at dad, he was smiling too, thank god…

It was a few weeks after Tori had a nephew and I was upstairs with Aunt Carey talking about my bf and how he came to meet us last week, when dad called us down. Aunt Carey held my hand and led me down the stairs. We went to the living room and saw dad, Lucy and gramma standing there talking,

"Yea dad what is it?" I asked leaning on the wall due to my injury 3 weeks ago

"Here sit down first" he said his voice seemed worrying I sat down

"Dad what's wrong?" I dado looking up at him he nervously looked at Lucy

"Umm me and Lucy are engaged" he said holding Lucy's hand he looked at me my eyes opened in shock

"Y-you're en…gaged?" I asked I felt like crying "why I-I mean for your good or mine?"

"For yours love, it's better for you to have a mum then only me"

"Ok" I said and forced a fake smile

"Alright go on, go upstairs and carry on on what you were doing"

I got up and Aunt Carey helped me up the stairs, I sat on the bed and started to cry

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Aunt Carey said sitting next to me

The door opened and Chad my bf walked in, he had amazing blue eyes with pick rosy cheeks with blonde hair one side shaved the other side long

"Hey- babe what's wrong?" He said kneeling in front of me

"I-it's that…dad's getting married again, and it looked like as if he forgot mum and me"

"What do you mean?" Aunt Carey asked

"It's like as if he's leaving mum behind"

"Well you getting another mum it's a good thing isn't?" He asked he put a hand on my cheek and pushed me into his chest

"No it's not… I don't want another mum, I just want it to be me and him, soon he'll have all eyes for her and not me" I cried into his t-shirt

"No baby he'll love you he's doing this for you, he thinks it's better for you"

"But-"

"No…no buts lets just wait maybe it'll turn out the as you think"

"Alright" I said and kissed him he kissed back better than ever before " I don't know what I'll do without you"

He smiled and played with my hair

"I love you"

"I love you too" I smiled

Aunt Carey smiled and the lovely couple…


End file.
